Devices such as wireless mobile devices, mobile cellular phones, smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc. increasingly consume large amounts of multimedia content over wireless and wired connections during multimedia playback. This multimedia content may be streamed to a user's device over a network, such as a wireless cellular network, from a multimedia service provider or a network service provider. For example, the multimedia content may be streamed from a multimedia provider such as YOUTUBE®, BLIP.TV®, VIMEO®, HULU®, VEOH®, etc. and received at a user's device. The multimedia content may be received directly from a multimedia provider or may be processed through a network service provider such as VERIZON®, AT&T®, T-MOBILE®, SPRINT®, etc. Alternatively and in various embodiments, the multimedia content may be received directly from the network service providers themselves. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments described herein.